This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The mission of the CCRD is to create, interpret, and apply new knowledge based on original, collaborative, multidisciplinary laboratory studies of the cellular and molecular pathways leading to gastrointestinal cancer. This broad area of research is represented by investigators pursuing research relevant to four major themes - Theme A - The significance of fetal proteins and phenotypes in Cancer;Theme B - Pathogenesis Of GI Tumors;Theme C - Signal Transduction Mechanisms Relevant to Carcinogenesis;Theme D - Role of RNA and DNA Viruses in Cancer. Over the last four years, the scope of research supported by the CCRD has broadened beyond gastrointestinal cancer and now includes projects examining molecular events relevant to breast, prostate, kidney and lung cancer. To reflect this change in scope and to emphasize the translational potential of ongoing research, our overall theme will now become "Molecular Targets for Cancer Intervention", a theme that engenders a broader vision of basic research that we feel will encourage investigators to find creative ways to translate new insights into the molecular basis of neoplasia into improved methods for diagnosis and treatment. Possible sub themes being considered include: Biomarkers for predicting response to therapy, prognosis, staging;Targets for molecular intervention using siRNA, specific inhibitors etc;Targeting signaling pathways that increase sensitivity to conventional treatments;Molecular pathways targeted by environmental, physiological, or infectious agents. We will present these changes to our External Advisory Committee at our May 24, 2006 Symposium. The COBRE CCRD website can be found at www.RIH-COBRE-CARES.org. It lists NCRR funding for this Center.